Vandread Valentine
by Rune-Dagger
Summary: (chap.3 updated)It's Valentine's day and the crew is busy making presents. Hibiki gets problems after two girls have war on who will give her present first. To top that, he doesn't know what to give who on Valentine's Day! pls RR. HD fic.
1. Valentine's eve

Konnichiwa! This is my first Vandread fic. Pls R&R. This is a Valentine's Day fanfic by me! Gets kinda insane in the last few chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread, Gonzo does.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1-Valentine's eve  
  
In the Nirvana, everybody is covering the walls with confetti, hearts, and flowers. Hibiki was wondering why everyone was doing this, and was about to ask Dita. "Wha.."then Misty butted in.  
  
"Hibiki-kun, I'm hoping you'll get my present first."  
  
"Nuh-uh! Uchuujin-san is going to open mine!" retorted Dita.  
  
"Hold on girls, I don't even know what you all are talking about!"  
  
"You mean you don't know what Valentine's Day is!" said Misty and Dita at the same time. Hibiki shook his head.  
  
"Haven't I told you? Men never celebrate anything." Said Hibiki. "Men." muttered Jura when she overheard their conversation. They ignored her.  
  
Misty then launched into a lecture about Valentine's Day. "This day is a really special day in Pluto. Everybody gives presents to the ones they love (Hint, Hint!). It's so sweet! I already made a couple of cards to give to people." "Well I'm cooking! Uchuujin-san loves cooking!" said Dita.  
  
"In that case, then I'll be cooking too!"  
  
"Cooking! (Drool) Wait a minute, do I need to give stuff too? And what day is it?" asked Hibiki.  
  
"Of course! It's a tradition! And it's tomorrow." said Misty and Dita at the same time.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"I'll be waiting for your present Uchuujin-san! I'll give mine to you first."  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
And they walked off, arguing about who will give the present first to Hibiki. "Women" he said.  
  
"Then who are you giving your present to? I don't think you have time to make two." asked a voice slyly. Hibiki turned around. It was Bart. "What about you?"  
  
"Too bad for me. I don't think anyone loves me." He said sadly as he walked off. Hibiki thought about what Bart just said. "I should have time to make two. For Cooking! But shall I make?" he wondered. He went back to his room to think.  
  
******  
  
Minna-san, is it good for a first time fic? I know it's sorta short but I couldn't think of anything else. If any of you kind people will like to donate your ideas, put them in the reviews. I'll thank you in the other chapters. I'll finish the next chapter in a week.  
  
Ruri 


	2. Recipe of disaster

Chapter 2-Recipe of disaster  
  
Sorry it took so long! I had writer's block for three days before I could think of anything else. Anyway, pls meet my friends Mee-chan and Cerulean*Dragon!  
  
Mee-chan: Hi!  
  
C*D: Wassup?  
  
Ruri: So waddaya guys think of my fanfic so far?  
  
M-c and C*D: Needs more Saiyuki!  
  
Ruri: But. this is a Vandread fanfic!  
  
M-c and C*D: SO!  
  
Ruri: Ah forget it. Lets just get on with my fic, shall we?  
  
M-c and C*D starts chanting: "Saiyuki, Saiyuki .."  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Disclaimer: So sue me. I got. *checks her pockets* some gum, one cent, oh so that where the lollypop went! And some pocket lint..  
  
Oh, and by the way, ~these are the complaints of the Vandread cast as I was doing this.~  
  
***  
  
In Hibiki's room.  
  
"Hmm. What should I give two crazy girls who are desperate to give me food?" he said.  
  
Just then, Jura popped her head in. "Why don't you ask me?"  
  
"Why would I bother? And besides, how'd you know?" asked Hibiki.  
  
"Are you kidding? The whole crew knows about it!" exclaimed Jura.  
  
"I didn't know gossip traveled that fast."  
  
"Well it does. So are you going to ask me for help or not?"  
  
"I don't need your help blondie."  
  
"Not even for a nice plate of tempura chicken?"  
  
"Tem.. Tempura? No.. must.. resist food.."  
  
"Curry-udon noodles, sushi, ice-cream cake."  
  
"*starts to drool* can't resist. the flavour. gimme!"  
  
"The only way to a man heart is though his stomach, I guess, " thought Jura. *Sweatdrop*  
  
~Jura: Why do I have to help that baka?  
  
Ruri: Don't worry, you won't actually help him anyway.  
  
Jura: Oooohhh, really? Ok then. ~  
  
"C'mon, follow me to the kitchen. I know just what to do in your case."  
  
She led him to the kitchen, where Barnette was already waiting. She was wearing a kitchen apron. "Why do I have to do this too?!" whined Barnette.  
  
"Because or else I'm going to tell the whole crew that you sleep with bunny pyjamas, with a stuffed bunny, a bunny bed, bunny slippers.." said Jura while putting on another apron.  
  
"What's wrong with bunnies?" said Barnette.  
  
"YOU sleep with bunnies?!" exclaimed Hibiki.  
  
"SO!!! You should see Dita's room! Jura, you promised!" she pouted.  
  
"Ok, almost the whole crew." Said Jura  
  
"Oh my god! You sleep with bunnies! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" laughed Hibiki.  
  
"Shut up and get in. " said Barnette. He walked in then she locked the door. The whole kitchen was decorated with cute little hearts and confetti. Jura tossed him an apron. "You'll be needing this."  
  
"I'm not wearing that!" he said.  
  
"Chicken soup, Rib eye steak.. "  
  
"You should really stop that. Anyway, what are we going to make?" asked Hibiki quickly.  
  
"Well, it's your present, so I figured that we just listen to you." said Jura.  
  
"But. but. I don't know a thing about this Valentine's day thing! I'm only doing this for the food." Said Hibiki.  
  
"In that case, we make ummm. cake!" said Jura. Hibiki was already starting to drool.  
  
"What kind of cake?" he asked.  
  
"Valentine cake of course!" said Jura with an evil grin on her face." A cake she won't forget."  
  
*****  
  
Short again. I just might delete this story. *finger moves to the delete button* nah, that would be cruel. Ok, here's a deal. If I get at least 10 reviews in this story, I'll add the new, longer chapter. Got it? Ok, now click that button!  
  
. 


	3. The cake

Chapter 3- The cake  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Vandread, this fanfic would be an episode of Vandread right now. (And it isn't)  
  
GOMEN!! Sorry I didn't update, I know that my last two chappies were pretty darn short, so I'll make this a longer one as payment for making you guys wait so long. Read on! Remember to review!  
  
In the kitchen, where how well is Jura's cooking is about to be revealed.  
  
"Barnette, clear up that confetti, we need space to make the cake. You get the ingredients ready." Ordered Jura.  
  
"I'm here to get a gift, not be ordered around by you." Grumbled Hibiki.  
  
"Chocolate mousse, fried noodles, mouth watering dumplings.. "  
  
"Alright I give up, sheesh. But I'm only doing this for the food. " said Hibiki while walking to the pantry.  
  
"Whatever. Just get the ingredients and stop making excuses." She got out a bowl the size of Texas.  
  
"Now lets get started."  
  
(spongebob dude voice)2 hours later....  
  
"Aren't we done yet?" asked Hibiki, who was covered in flour, sugar, bits of egg, and almost every single ingredient used. He looked like a half- baked giant person-shaped nikuman and was extremely exhausted.  
  
"Ok, ok, all we need to do now is to bake it. " said Jura, who was not covered in one speck of dust (weird). She put the cake, which was humongous, shaped like a heart and had pink icing (typical) into the oven (which was pretty big by the way).  
  
"Let's see, how do set the timer again? Oh yeah!" She twisted a couple of knobs and was done. "There! Finished! Now all we need to do is cle........" she looked around the kitchen. It was covered with the same stuff as Hibiki was. "This could take a while. Hey Barnette, get a piece of cloth for me would you?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Barnette?" They heard a muffled voice coming from the oven.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"ARGH! HOW DID SHE GET IN THERE!" shouted Hibiki.  
  
"How was I supposed to know?" Jura snapped back.  
  
"How can you not realize that someone is missing?" said Hibiki while trying to get the oven door open.  
  
Jura ignored him while pressing the 'emergency' button on the oven. There was a 'ding' sound, and the oven door popped open. Jura quickly took out the cake and with Hibiki, and they went through it like they were under attack by a giant marsupial. Just then, Barnette popped her head out. She looked like one of those 'ladies in a cake' you see in bachelor parties.  
  
"Barnette!" said Jura, relived. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Apart from the fact I'm inside a half-baked cake, yes." She said. "Now get me outta here!" Jura somehow managed to pull her out. But now the cake was ruined, and 2 hours were wasted.  
  
"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up." Said Jura.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" said Hibiki.  
  
"You'd better get cleaned up too."  
  
"I mean the present! And my food!"  
  
"Whaddaya mean your food? Too bad, the cake is already ruined. Go find someone else. C'mon Barnette."  
  
She walked off.  
  
"But. but. Aww man, what shall I do now?" He walked back to his room. "Now who do I ask? Sigh Its too late to get two presents already, so I just have to settle with one. Unless a miracle happens, I'm toast. " He went to get cleaned up.  
  
After wandering aimlessly around the ship, he went to the Vanguard hangar and stood next to his Vanguard. "Hey buddy, do you how to get two girls Valentine gifts in two hours?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
" What did you expect from a robot?" Said someone. Hibiki whirled around. It was Meia.  
  
"Watch what you're calling a robot! Anyway, what about you? "  
  
"I don't know how to get presents in record time, but I can give you some advice."  
  
"Fine, lets hear it."  
  
"Ok then. I suggest that you hope for a miracle to happen kid, cuz you're toast."  
  
"What kind of bleepadvice is that!"  
  
Ruri: "Hey, no swearing!"beats Hibiki up  
  
Hibiki: " Mommy..."  
  
Rune"Aaaahhhh! Somebody get a doctor!"  
  
Duero: "I'm a doctor! pulls out a screwdriver oops, wrong tool. pulls out lots and lots of stuff should be in here somewhere..... ah! Got it! gets bandages and wraps them around cake boy There, in cartoon time I say he'll be healed in 10 seconds. 3...2...1..."  
  
Hibiki: My head...  
  
Rune: Have you learnt your lesson? Now get on with the show! boots him to TV land   
  
"Sigh Now what shall I do?" said Hibiki. He was already panicking about what to give.  
  
"Listen, you are very important to those two girls. Try not to disappoint them."  
  
"But. but."  
  
She walked off.  
  
"Why is everybody walking off on me???!!!!" he walked out and went in his room to get some rest cuz it was pretty late.  
  
"I'm doomed....."  
  
Next day.....  
  
Hibiki woke up only to find out its Valentine's Day. He dragged himself out of bed and changed. He went out the door only to bump into.........   
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil to end it in a cliffie! Come my pretty reviews!! Come to meeee!!! Someone throws a CD at her Ow! Watch it! Ooohhh, the vandread soundtrack! runs off to play it 


End file.
